User blog:VariableCipher/WIP
Move somewhere else: Directions through Lost Woods. Forum post that image comes from. Equipment 1. Tutorial Island: Craft as many Small Emptry Vials as possible. 2. Tutorial Island or Dorpat: Check the Sell and Buy sides of the player Market for Repeat Quest Permissions. Chose between selling your RPQ right away for a few thousand less or posting a Sell offer of your own and waiting. 3. Dorpat: Fill Small Empty Vials with water at the Well to make Small Vials of Water. Post a Sell order on the player Market that contains all of your Small Vials of Water. 4. After you sell the above items you should have at least 42K-- 30x400 for the Small Vials of Water and 30K for the RPQ. Use that to buy yourself some starting gear-- check the player Market first to see if you can find good deals. If you are focusing on Accuracy or Strength, go mine Tin and Copper and forge your own equipment. As you level up, you'll reach a point where most of your gear won't be available on the player Market and you'll either have to use MOS or forge and Enchant your own equipment; better get started early. Remember, you will level up fast in the begining and for a while you're only going to be killing Chickens and Hens because Feathers are good coin, so you might not want to get a full set of gear only to replace it in an hour when you've reached the next tier. Strength Helms Shield Shields are included because of the existence of one-handed Strength weapons. Chest Pants Highest Armor by Defense Level: 1: 33 10: 30 15: 35 20: 32 For Pants you will have to chose where you want to trade off in terms of stats, cost of equipment, and CL. Gloves Boots Back Weapon Max Power: 390 Max Aim: 270 Recs This user recommends that you do not buy Enchanted weapons until level 60 unless you can find a very good deal on them. You'll be leveling up quickly from 1-60 and won't have each item for very long. In fact, you could well spend more time skilling to get the money to buy or make an Enchanted weapon than you do using said weapon. In general, if you're doing nothing but killing Chickens and Hens for feathers it's better to wait, save up, and put off doing that next Kill Quest for another hour or so. Why an Enchanted weapon at 60? Because the level 70 weapon is a rare drop, from one enemy, who any given player can (generally) only fight once every 48 hours. And the level 80 high STR weapon? Is a crafted item for four different low-percentage drops with a high fail rate. At level 80 you may chose to upgrade from an Enchanted Soul Blade to an Enchanted Fire Battle Axe (72/175 > 129/186). That is recommended, since your next weapon is likely to be an Enchanted War Glaive at 105 STR, unless you decide to jump onto the Boar Spear line of weapons. After Enchanted War Glaive you may get nothing until your final 120 STR weapon unless you go the Boar Spear route. Weapons Recommended MOS-free route: 1; level 1: Bronze Battle Axe; 16/21. (Forge, buy from player Market, or buy from NPC.) Cost: 0-394 (1 Feather). 2; level 20: Iron Battle Axe; 21/51. (Forge, buy from player Market, or buy from NPC.) Cost: 0-5,644 (3 Feathers). 2; level 20: Enchanted Iron Excalibur; 25/109. If you can find a good deal on this, it can take you all the way to level 50. In this case, a "good deal" is relative to the cost of not buying the Enachanted Iron Excalibur-- having to buy three other weapons (levels 20, 30, and 40) instead. At time of writing that puts a "good deal" on an Enchanted Iron Excalibur at 29.5K-59,644. Iron Excaliburs aren't that rare-- they can be forged-- but they have a 'base' price of 7,661, since that's what a player can get by selling one to an NPC (the NPC only buys them; they don't sell them). Additionally, most players don't bother making Enchanted Iron Excaliburs, so seeing one on the Market is rare. Going this route is an option, but not one you should count on being able to take. 3; level 30: Troll Mace; 27/90. This is a drop so it doesn't have the same price controls as your previous weapons. At time of writing, Troll Maces were listed for 9.5K-19K (5-9 Feathers). 4; level 40: Blood Giant Sword; 24/104. Again, no NPC price control on this item. At time of writing, prices ranged from 20K-35K (0-17 Feathers). 5; level 50: Anduril; 45/128. 64-75K (30-35 Feathers) 6; level 60: Enchanted Soul Blade; 72/175. 315-500K (146-233 Feathers) 7; level 80: Enchanted Fire Battle Axe; 129/186. 8; level 105: Enchanted War Glaive; 245/288. 9; level 120: Peacemaker +14 or Enchanted Long Spiked Maxe; 270/390. Wings/Cape 1; 1: Blue or Red Cape. Max cost: 320, usually cheaper on player Market. Pick whichever one you like better or find cheaper. 1 Wings of Path 10-15K, 25 armor, 6 magic. 1 Bat Wings 20K+, 5 aim, 5 power, 10 armor 10 Devil Wings 50K 20 Fire Wings 73K 30 Gorgon Wings 45-60K 40 Ruby Dragon Wings SKIP 50 Spirit Wings 450K+ 60 Ice Wings 550K+ 70 Sunstorm Wings 105K+ 80 Archdevil Wings 570K 90 Nephilim Wings ~6.9M 95 Firelord War Dragon Wings +10 100 Underworld Wings 13M+ 100 Firelord War Dragon Wings +11 105 Firelord War Dragon Wings +12 110 Firelord War Dragon Wings +13 110 Saint Dragon N/A 115 Firelord War Dragon Wings +14 120 Firelord War Dragon Wings +15 45-50M 120 Wings or Raguel N/A Recs 1; 1: Blue or Red Cape. Max cost: 320, usually cheaper on player Market. Pick whichever one you like better or find cheaper. 1 Wings of Path 10-15K, 25 armor, 6 magic. 1 Bat Wings 20K+, 5 aim, 5 power, 10 armor 30 Gorgon Wings 45-60K 30 Enchanted Gorgon Wings ~250-300K 70 Sunstorm Wings 105K+ 25/15/110 Enchanted Sunstorm Wings ~550-600K 31/19/138 (+18 def and 1 aim) 80 Archdevil Wings 570K 30/20/120 (-18 def, -1 aim, +1 power) Enchanted Archdevil Wings 1.9-2M 37/25/150 (+12/30 def, +6 aim, +4/5 power) Best option here seems to be Enchanted Sunstorm Wings, then Enchanted Archdevil Wings once they can be afforded. 95 Firelord War Dragon Wings +10 100 Firelord War Dragon Wings +11 105 Firelord War Dragon Wings +12 110 Firelord War Dragon Wings +13 115 Firelord War Dragon Wings +14 120 Firelord War Dragon Wings +15 45-50M Firelord War Dragon Wings +11 is the highest that can be safely reached. All others have a chance to fail, even with 3x Orbs of Luck added to the Enchantment. War Dragon wings are also the strongest wings in the gave for an STR pure. Best plan is to check prices: Dragon Wings +9 and 3x Mark of War (6-7M + at least 3.6M= 9.6-10.6M, minimum) Dragon Wings +10, 1 Superior Wings Enchantment Scroll, and 3x Orbs of Luck and War Dragon Wings +15 (45-50M) to see if it's worth starting the Dragon Wings or if it's cheaper to park at Enchanted Sunstorm/Archdevil/Enchanted Archdevil Wings until 120 STR and 45-50M. Misc Other things you should expect to buy early on: 1. A Skill Donkey: 48.5K (26 Feathers) 2. An Island Deed: 35K (17 Feathers) 3. At least 1 Soil: 8,190 if you make it yourself, ~12K if bought from the player Market (4-6 Feathers each) 4. A second chest page: 500K (233 Feathers) Once you have an Island Deed and at least 1 Soil, plant Grass until you reach level 5 farming. Then plant Hay to level 7. Then plant Wheat. Lots and lots of Wheat. For more variety, Apples also sell well on the player Market. A note on earning Feathers: Somewhere between level 40 and level 60 you should switch from Chickens and Hens to Baby Faith Griffins. The Baby Faith Griffins are much farther from a chest but they have a higher Feather drop rate, give more XP, and have a chance to drop a pet that sells for about 50K as-dropped, up to around 275K if you equip and level it to its final form. It's a 22 HP pet that gives bonuses to Aim and Power so it's not a bad deal to train up if you haven't yet bought yourself a combat pet. The downside is training on of those while focusing on fighting Baby Faith Griffins-- this user suggests you take your Skill Donkey with you instead. The extra speed and item slots are more useful, due to the amount of walking between Baby Faith Griffins and then to a chest to unload. The best ways to train the pet drop are in Party Quests or production skilling (Forging, Jewelery, Alchemy, Cooking, Carpentry, etc.-- things that don't require much walking.) The very best way is through Fishing, which is fast, nearly risk-free (depending on where you're fishing), and doesn't automatically require a lot of walking. Category:Blog posts